1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cam devices.
2. Related Art
A cam device that includes a first member such as a base including a plurality of cam followers arranged in a direction of row, and a second member such as a movable member including a rotatable cam with engaging grooves on its outer circumferential surface to be engaged with the cam followers is already well known. In such a cam device, the second member is made to move relatively with respect to the first member in the row direction by rotating the cam and making the plurality of the cam followers engage successively in the engaging grooves (Japanese Patent No. 4538212).
By the way, in the above-mentioned cam device, there was an issue that transfer stiffness decreases due to the necessity of a large power to rotate the cam.